Teachers often require students to sit at their desks for extended periods of time. However, students need to move throughout the day and often feel frustrated when they are trapped at their desk for hours at a time and expected to “sit still, be quiet, and complete their work.” Students with attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD) sometimes get in trouble at school because they need ways to channel their hyperactive energy, but do not know what to do other than lean back in their chairs, fiddle with items in their desks, move around the room, etc. Similarly, students with learning disabilities sometimes get frustrated easily when working, especially when reading and writing. Their increased anxiety and frustration can quickly escalate to low performance and high discipline problems. Students with shorter legs (e.g., students whose feet may not reach the floor when sitting at their desks) may not like their feet dangling or may get in trouble for sitting on their feet in their chair. Students with Restless Leg Syndrome (RLS) need a way to move without distracting others. Much research show how students with Asperger's Syndrome, autism, social anxiety disorder, and other conditions benefit strongly from having sensory relief from motor stimulation. Many occupational therapists have used different resources for providing such relief.
It would be desirable to develop a way to make school a more pleasant experience for students who have high energy, high anxiety, or short legs, or who otherwise have difficulty sitting still for extended periods of time.